


Alien

by dean_writes



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_writes/pseuds/dean_writes
Summary: Conner gets infected with some kind of parasitic alien and panics, only to find it has a conscious that is almost human.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Alien

_Being on unfamiliar soil is never good when you're probably light years away from where you're supposed to be, and completely defenseless._

_I needed something to bond to. I would die without a source of energy._

_Everything around me was alive. It was almost overwhelming the over abundance of energy, but I couldn't contain it. it bounced around it's small containment's and stayed just out of my reach. I needed something large, something that could support me and itself, so it would not run out and I could stay. but even the largest thing here couldn't hold it._

_And then I was hearing noises. It was noise with a purpose, for communication, unlike everything else around me. Everything made noise but not for a purpose, it just made it._

_Whatever was making the noise was coming closer. I did my best to keep my physical form stable so as not to scare whatever it was. But I was tired and fading and the noise grew closer._

_Three of the noise makers approached. they were different from the life around me, they were conscious; they were thinking._

_They looked different from what I'm familiar but they had what I believed to be auricle and ocular structures, which meant I had to be extra careful._

_I calmed myself and did my best to stay dormant, even as everything told me to flee._

_They spoke in turns, communicating in a language that I did not know._

_I feared the worst and was ready to escape when the moved away. One turned to the others, and while off guard, I launched myself at it._

_I clung to it, pulling energy from it, before it collapsed. I had expected more from it, but was disappointed. I hadn't drained it completely, but it wasn't producing energy fast enough in this state. I instinctively went dormant, waiting for it to reactivate so I could get more of what I needed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter sucks but i will try better on the actual story hahah


End file.
